


Suspiro

by nataliaclow



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, BL, Gay, Homosexual, M/M, Out of Character, Yaoi, realmente me disculpo por este Yuzuru XD no se lo tomen en serio, universitários
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliaclow/pseuds/nataliaclow
Summary: AU universitario.Sota Yamamoto arrastra a Shoma a seguir todos y cada uno de los pasos de Yuzuru Hanyu, el gran atleta del tiro al arco que es considerado "el rey absoluto".El único lugar dónde no gobernaba ese rey era en la cabeza de apático Shoma uno.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shomatito](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shomatito), [angelica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica/gifts).



> Buenas y santas y muchas tantas. 
> 
> Como no se me ocurrió qué escribir en el otro fanfic (inserte cara de, fuck you dammit fluffnes) quise darles esta otra opción. 
> 
> Espero les guste y perdón por este Yuzuru. Sé que no es así, pero jajaj disfruten.

**Suspiro**

Después de la semana de inducción el campus universitario no parecía demasiado aterrado a sus ojos. Desde la entrada hasta los edificios había cientos de personas que estaban promocionando sus clubes para lograr la reclutar nuevos miembros.

Para los ojos de Shoma no había nada que lo impresionara lo suficiente para querer hacerlo entrar en alguno de ellos, aunque había pensado en seguir con algún club deportivo como ya había acostumbrado en su tiempo escolar.

Su amigo entrañable Yamamoto Sota ya tenía claro a qué club se metería. Desde su época de estudiante de secundaria había admirado a Yuzuru Hanyu, un prodigio del tiro al arco que había ganado muchísimos premios a su corta de edad de quince años. Apenas se enteró a qué universidad entraría, no dudó en arrastrar a Shoma con él para que lograran entrar.

Shoma sólo conocía a Yuzuru Hanyu por lo que Sota le había mostrado durante los últimos siete años de su vida, pero aunque supera que era una persona extraordinaria, realmente no llamaba su atención al punto de hacer todos esos sacrificios. Al final sólo estaba acompañando a Sota en su proceso de conocer a su ídolo.

Casi antes de llegar a la entrada del edificio, una figura elegante con un gi* y el arco, estaba entregando pequeños panfletos con forma de flechas. Shoma anticipó lo que su amigo estaría haciendo y sólo pudo sonreír cuando al pasar al frente de la figura, casi unos sonidos guturales salieron de Sota.

— Mu-mucho gusto, es un honor conocerlo. Soy Yamamoto Sota, lo he admirado desde que usted estaba en la secundaria. Es un gran modelo a seguir y he practicado fuertemente para este día. Permítame entrar al club de arquería.

Yuzuru ladeó la cabeza y sonrió. Le entregó un formato para ingresar al club y Shoma se quedó esperando a que lo diligenciara. Yuzuru y Shoma se quedaron mirando durante un rato hasta que Shoma no pudo aguantar más la mirada e incómodo miró para otro lado mientras se mordía el labio.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres entrar también?

Shoma frunció el ceño mientras su boca se torcía en una mueca incómoda. Evidentemente no estaba interesado en entrar, de estarlo ya habría diligenciado el formulario igual que su amigo. En todo caso, no podía responder de esa forma tan agresiva y se quedó pensando en qué excusa daría para distraer su atención.

— No es mi tipo de deporte, ya tengo un club en mente.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?

— Pensaba entrar al club de fútbol.

Yuzuru se quedó callado mientras la sonrisa que tenía hace rato se desvaneció para quedarse viéndolo seriamente.

— No es un club con muchos resultados ¿Sabes? Desperdiciarás tu juventud en un club que nunca va a un torneo ¿Te parece eso productivo?

Shoma retrocedió un paso mientras con los ojos casi a salirse de sus cuencas se quedó mirando a Yuzuru. ¿Esta persona sería tan diferente a como aparenta? No podía creer que estuviera hablando mal de sus compañeros de universidad, incluso si eso fuera verdad.

Yuzuru redujo la distancia que Shoma había puesto y extendió un panfleto. Lo miró a los ojos que parecían consumirlo todo y con una sonrisa galante le dijo:

— Soy el mejor en lo que hago, y quienes me rodean se pueden volver mejores también. Siempre estarás bienvenido.

Justo en ese momento Sota terminó de diligenciar el formato y regresó al lado de su amigo. Yuzuru cambió su expresión de forma tan radical que Shoma parpadeó varias veces para verificar que no eran dos personas diferentes.

— Señor Yuzuru, va a ser todo un honor compartir este tiempo con usted.

— Claro… ¿Disculpa cómo era te llamabas?

— Sí señor, Yamamoto Sota.

— Bien, Yamamoto-kun, nos veremos en el gimnasio para la primera reunión.

— Claro.

Sota casi hiperventilando vio que Yuzuru se devolvía a la mesa que tenía el club y Shoma detalló a los demás integrantes que parecían más normales que el extravagante Yuzuru Hanyu.

— ¿Te dijo algo?

— Ahm, bueno sí… intentó reclutarme, pero ya sabes que no me gusta el tiro al arco.

— ¡Deberías intentarlo! Así estaríamos juntos.

— Sota, ya te dije que yo tomaría un camino distinto, creo que suficiente es seguirte hasta esta universidad sólo por Yuzuru.

— Bueno…—no pareció muy contento con la respuesta—. Pensé que a ti también te gustaba Yuzuru.

— No, eso creíste porque durante siete años no fui capaz de decirte que no quería escuchar tantas cosas sobre Yuzuru.

— Eres cruel cuando te lo propones ¿Sabes?

— Tal vez un poco, pero tú también eres cruel conmigo.

— ¡Eso nunca!

Sota pasó su brazo por el cuello de Shoma y con su otra mano revolvió sus cabellos. Shoma le pegó un codazo y Sota terminó riéndose mientras Shoma le sonreía y se arreglaba el cabello.

***

— ¿Yuzuru? Oye ¿Estás bien?

Keiji se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda y espabiló a la persona que estaba mirando al piso con un gesto enfurecido.

— Sí… estoy bien, sólo que no pensé que llegara a conocer a niño tan impertinente.

Keiji sonrió y se volvió a sentar en la mesa del club.

— Ya veo, así que ese chico te ha rechazado y no sólo eso, no se ha inclinado ante el gran Yuzuru Hanyu.

— Ja, ja, ja—Yuzuru fingió la risa de forma seca—. Tú debes estar muy contento. Me alegra que alguien esté contento de que perdamos un posible miembro.

— Claro, claro. No es porque no sea miembro, es porque no salió corriendo a ovacionarte.

— Vale, ya, suficiente Keiji.

Yuzuru quiso patear algo en ese mismo momento, pero debía controlar sus emociones. El mejor no podía sentirse humillado por un don nadie que seguramente vivía debajo de una piedra y no sabía quién era él.

Podía ser muy paciente, tolerante, respetuoso, amigable, pero le irritaba la gente que lo menospreciaba. Tal vez era un problema de su ego, pero al final después de ganar tantas competencias, él mismo decidió denominarse “El rey absoluto”. Nadie había tenido alguna queja al respecto, porque era verdad.

Hino Ryuju llegó con una chica muy bajita que estaba interesada en inscribirse.

— Los presento, ella es Miyahara Satoko-chan, está interesada en entrar al club.

Keiji y Yuzuru cambiaron su genio y con toda la amabilidad del mundo la orientaron para que llenara el formulario. Yuzuru cuando la detalló se dio cuenta que la conocía de antes, esta chica era talentosa. En varios torneos pudieron reconocerse y ahora llegaba a que fueran un equipo, eso le gustaba.

— Yo te recuerdo, en el intercolegial de hace tres años, aplastaste a las chicas de mi preparatoria.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

— No pensé realmente que me fuera a reconocer, pero me honra que lo haga.

Una sonrisa de galán salió involuntariamente y Keiji le dio un codazo.

— Cálmate Don Juan, no hagas que las chicas terminen viniendo al club sólo a verte—le susurró molesto Keiji.

Satoko no pareció entender qué pasaba y una vez terminó de diligenciar el formulario, desapareció discretamente como su figura sugería.

— Danos un respiro Yuzuru ¿Qué vamos a hacer si esta chica talentosa se enamora de ti y al final porque tú no le correspondes se sale del club? Ya ha pasado tantas veces que estamos hartos de estar siempre faltos de miembros.

— Lo siento chicos, sin darme cuenta se activa mi modo “seductor”.

— Qué modo seductor ni qué ocho cuartos, deja de engrandecer tu ego con esas bobadas.

— Sí, sí, perdón.

Pero en el fondo no lo sentía. Le gustaba sentirse irresistible, a fin de cuentas, ese era el beneficio del mejor.


	2. Capítulo 2

— Tienes que venir, te lo suplico. Con que veas un poco no creo que te saquen.

— Sota, vamos por favor, ya estás bastante grandecito para que tenga que acompañarte a todo. Es tu club, ve solo.

— Te invito a comer cuando salga… ¡Carne! ¡Toda la que quieras!

— Eres un idiota sin remedio.

— ¡Perfecto!

Shoma siguió el paso casi trotando de su amigo después de unos minutos ya lograron ubicar el gimnasio. Shoma se detuvo antes de la puerta y Sota entró corriendo. Lo escuchó disculparse por la tardanza y un vago ruido de varias personas se fundió con el silencio de la tarde.

— Hola, mucho gusto.

Shoma se espabiló y la figura de uno de los chicos que recordaba que estaba en la mesa de tiro al arco, lo saludó.

— Mucho gusto, soy Keiji Tanaka. ¿Viniste a nuestra charla?

— No, estoy esperando a mi amigo.

— Pero estar aquí debe ser aburrido ¿Verdad? Entra, y no te preocupes, porque no es ninguna artimaña para hacerte entrar al club.

Shoma le regaló una sonrisa tímida y decidió seguirlo. Definitivamente el único error de ese club era ese muchacho engreído. La primera impresión de Keiji fue una muchísimo mejor, podía notarse que practicaba un deporte que controlaba el ego y las emociones.

— Si quieres puedes sentarte al otro lado de los chicos.

Shoma miró a todos los lados e identificó el lugar donde estaban todos los superiores recibiendo a los de primero.

— ¿Perdón? Pero si allá están todos los de…

— Sí lo sé, pero ya que no eres del club, tal vez sea mejor que estés en un lugar que no te deje en la mira.

Shoma se sintió agradado con ese considerado detalle. Pasó silenciosamente por detrás de la gente y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del gimnasio, se sentó en un rincón donde no esperaba destacar mucho.

— Hola chicos, mucho gusto.

La voz de uno de los superiores se impuso sobre el bullicio.

— Soy Hino Ryuju. Estudiante de tercero y vicecapitán del equipo de tiro al arco. Es un gusto tener a tantos estudiantes interesados en este hermoso deporte. Como puedo ver, entre nuestros recién llegados hay algunas personas que ya tienen algún recorrido y excelentes resultados. Me gustaría que pasaran al frente y se presentaran con los demás.

Varias chicas se levantaron y Sota también se levantó. Entre la prisa por alcanzar a Yuzuru, realmente Sota se había hecho muy bueno.  Se formaron en una hilera frente a los estudiantes en total cuatro mujeres y Sota.

— Mucho gusto soy Miyahara Mai. Quedé en primer lugar en el último intercolegiado de las prefecturas del sur.

— Mucho gusto, soy Wakaba Higuchi. Quedé de segundas en el mismo torneo que Mai-chan

— Mucho gusto, soy Marin Honda. Quede de primeras en el torneo intercolegial de la zona central.

— Mucho gusto, soy Miyahara Satoko, quedé de primeras en el torneo nacional junior.

Todas las personas aplaudieron y alargaron la presentación de Sota.

— Mucho gusto, soy Yamamoto Sota, quedé de primeras en el torneo nacional junior.

Otra ronda de aplausos se generó y de nuevo se sentaron con los otros nuevos.

— Muchas gracias por la presentación— Hino amigable los alentó—. Y a todos ustedes también, muchas gracias por venir. En este momento quisiéramos presentarles a nuestro presidente, seguramente todos ya lo conocen y por eso están aquí.

Yuzuru no esperó a que Hino terminara con la presentación y se levantó desde la fila de superiores y llegó al centro junto con Hino. Shoma se sorprendió que no lo vio cuando entró al gimnasio. Pero realmente lo más remarcable sería decir que su presencia dentro del gimnasio era totalmente distinta. Se podía sentir el halo de su experticia y lo centrado de su sentir.  

Todo el mundo se calló y esperó que la figura del Rey se manifestara.

— Mucho gusto, soy Yuzuru Hanyu, estudiante de tercer año. Campeón nacional durante cuatro años consecutivos y dos años campeón mundial. Es un placer poder compartir este tiempo con personas tan talentosas y entusiastas con respecto al deporte. Con esa mentalidad ya tienen más de la mitad del camino hecho, el resto depende de la constancia y del empoderamiento. El mensaje de los superiores para ustedes es: “Contamos con ustedes”.

Todos los nuevos estaban impresionados por esas palabras y aplaudieron durante largo rato. Sota casi le da un infarto, pero trató de controlarse lo mejor que pudo.

— Bien, en este momento queremos hacer una pequeña exhibición de nuestros mejores miembros para ustedes.

Dos personas se pararon entre los superiores y se acercaron a Hino y a Yuzuru.

— Mucho gusto, Soy Takahito Mura, estudiante de tercer año.

— Mucho gusto, Keiji Tanaka, estudiante de tercer año.

Cada uno se paró frente a cada diana y se arrodillaron para ponerse en posición. Los arcos y las flechas ya estaban preparadas de antemano así que sólo debieron ponerse su guante y tomar sus implementos.

El primero en lanzar fue Hino.  De sus tres tiros falló uno y los otros dos estuvieron bastante lejos del centro. El siguiente en tirar fue Keiji, falló un tiro y los otros dos estuvieron bastante cerca del centro. Después, Takahiro Mura falló dos tiros por poco y el tercero fue directo al centro.

De últimas, como siempre solía suceder, estaba el mejor. Yuzuru se levantó en una posición impecable y alzó sus brazos para tensionar el arco. En ese espectáculo a Shoma se le olvidó respirar, definitivamente era muy distinto a verlo por televisión. La majestuosidad definitivamente pertenecía a la de un campeón.  

Yuzuru soltó la flecha como si estuviera mandando un beso y esta llegó a su destino casi como si hubiese estado llevada de la mano. El primer lanzamiento y casi en el centro. Todo el mundo aplaudió.

En el segundo tiro, se tomó un poco más de tiempo y respiró varias veces. Con la misma técnica precisa y hermosa realizó el segundo lanzamiento que terminó en un lugar un poco más alejado que el lanzamiento anterior, aun así, era un deleite verlo.

Todos estaban inmersos en su técnica. Shoma detallaba la expresión de su rostro y se dio cuenta que todas las fotos que subían de él no podían ser Photoshop. Realmente era alguien hermoso, majestuoso, preciso y precioso de ver.

El tercer lanzamiento ya sin tanto protocolo lo lanzó y directamente se fue hacia fuera de la diana. Se rio con una fuerte carcajada que descolocó a todo el mundo.

— Ya nos estábamos poniendo todos muy serios. Hasta yo puedo fallar, así que no se sientan mal si no pueden hacer todo a la primera, esto requiere tiempo.

Los estudiantes soltaron el aire que tenían en los pulmones y le aplaudieron durante largo rato. Después de eso todos se reunieron alrededor de ellos para hablar sobre el club y de paso pedirle un autógrafo a Yuzuru.

Shoma ya creía haber visto demasiado, así que se levantó para esperar a Sota afuera, pero fue interceptado por Yuzuru que incluso desde su multitud se fijó en él y lo llamó.

— Oye chico. Ven.

Shoma quedó congelado en su lugar y se señaló con el dedo para confirmar que estaban hablando de él.

— Sí tú, ven.

Shoma caminó dubitativo hasta su lado y este lo tomó de la muñeca y lo llevó a uno de los puestos de tiro.

— Quiero que todos vean esto. Este deporte depende de la unificación entre tu ser y la flecha. La diana es tu corazón y la flecha tu emoción, mientras estén sincronizados, siempre llegará a su destino.

Yuzuru le entregó el arco a Shoma y se paró detrás de él. Sus manos se juntaron para sostener el arco, Yuzuru colocó la flecha y terminaron en contacto con casi todo el cuerpo. Shoma se puso tan nervioso que creyó que iba a terminar reventando la cuerda.

— Respira conmigo, sincronicémonos. Uno, inspira, dos expira.

Durante unos segundos Shoma se concentró en respirar al mismo tiempo que Yuzuru. Ver el mundo desde esa perspectiva era aterrador, pero inspirador. Se sintió como si fuera una princesa que fue llevada por su príncipe a conocer el mundo… Espera un segundo ¿Qué clase de idioteces estaba pensando?

— Estamos sincronizados, mira la diana y visualiza a dónde quieres que lleguen tus sentimientos.

Shoma sin entender muy bien a qué se refería, simplemente apuntó calculando el efecto parábola y la resistencia del viento. Yuzuru le susurró al oído: “Cuando expire, deja que la flecha se vaya”. Shoma cerró los ojos y esperó ese momento, cuando el aliento de Yuzuru rozó su oreja, antes de darse cuenta la flecha ya estaba en el centro de la diana.

Todos dieron un gran grito y luego aplaudieron entre sonrisas. Shoma tenía el corazón a todo lo que daba y no fue capaz de mirar a Yuzuru. ¿Qué clase de poder demoniaco tenía este chico? En ese momento se sintió dueño del mundo. Se asustó de sus latidos y la sangre en sus mejillas que no tenían ningún otro lugar a dónde ir.

— ¿Ves? Todo aquel que está conmigo, se vuelve el mejor.

Shoma lo vio a los ojos y creyó que estaba viendo al sol directamente. “Debo estar enfermo”, pensó desesperado buscado a dónde huir.


	3. Capítulo 3

— ¡Shoma! ¡Shoma espérame!

Sota trataba de alcanzarlo, pero Shoma estaba corriendo fuera del gimnasio.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¡Estuviste genial!

Shoma no podía pensar con claridad, era aterrador, realmente Yuzuru Hanyu era aterrador. Todo su interior estaba revuelto, sentía su estómago en los pies y sus pulmones en la cabeza. Tenía que estar volviéndose loco, esa era la única explicación que podía darse.

Ya estaba todo de noche y agradecía que la oscuridad ocultara su sonrojo que aún había sido incapaz de controlar. Podía entender por qué Sota estaba tan obsesionado con Yuzuru, pero esos sentimientos no eran suyos.

— ¡Shoma cálmate!

Sota al fin lo alcanzó y los dos respirado entrecortado se quedaron mirándose durante unos segundos.

— Sé que te dio vergüenza, pero no tienes que reaccionar de esa forma tan exagerada. Ese tipo de posiciones para el entrenamiento de los más inexpertos son normales. No te lo tomes personal.

— Yo… Ah…  —Shoma tartamudeó un par de sonidos más y no supo qué decir.

— Sé que experimentar de primera mano la majestuosidad de Yuzuru debe ser muy impactante, pero siempre ha sido así. Así que tranquilízate y tampoco te me pongas así ¿Vale?

No se acordaba que Sota había tenido la oportunidad de ver una de las competencias de Yuzuru en un torneo. Evidentemente su falta de interés en la vida de Yuzuru era el motivo de que hubiese estado tan descolocado. Era verdad, tenía que recordar que esos sentimientos no eran suyos.

— Lo siento.

— La próxima vez le pides disculpas a los senpai ¿vale?

— Sí, tienes razón. Perdón.

— No te preocupes, ¡Vamos a comer!

Shoma se dejó contagiar por esa alegría y se fue con él a comer su preciada carne.

***

— ¡Idiota!

Hino le pegó una palmada en la cabeza a Yuzuru. Este se sobó y lo miró con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— Vamos no te ofendas, sólo intentaba hacer que este chico se uniera al club.

— ¡Y un cuerno! Te conozco desde la primaria y sé que eres un sádico que le gusta molestar a la gente cuando no está de acuerdo contigo.

— Vamos, vamos, no digas esas cosas. Yo he cambiado, he mejorado.

— Sí, claro, como no. Esta técnica de la flecha en la diana ¿Cuántos años crees que te la he visto? Cualquiera en esa posición se va a sentir descontrolado. Pobre chico, debe estar pasándola mal.

— No sería la primera vez que un hombre se enamora de mí.

— Y ahí vamos de nuevo ¡El club no es tu centro de citas!

Yuzuru se rio y correteó por el gimnasio para no dejarse pegar otra vez de Hino. Keiji estaba recogiendo el desorden y dejando todo listo para que se fueran.

— Yuzuru, realmente ese chico captó tu atención ¿No?

— Para nada, ya sabes que no me gusta que la gente me menosprecie, es sólo eso.

— Él nunca te menospreció. Sólo no le interesa el tiro al arco ¿Por qué te cuesta entender eso?

— Keiji, claro que me estaba menospreciando. Decidió cambiar este club por el de fútbol, que quién sabe desde cuándo no salen de la cancha de la universidad porque no los invitan ni a un refresco.

— Yuzuru, te estás pasando. Por favor ten más respeto. Este club sería igual que el de ellos de no ser por ti, es cierto, pero para todos los que no nos la pasamos ganando medallas como panes, es algo ofensivo.

Yuzuru quitó la sonrisa y se disculpó con ellos. En esos momentos se daba cuenta que se comportaba como un capullo incluso cuando no quería.

— Perdón tienes razón. Estoy siendo injusto con ellos. Sé que también se esfuerzan, pero al final quiero que nosotros seamos los mejores. Es sólo eso.

— Tú solo es quien puede ser el mejor, pero nos arrastras contigo así que gracias por eso.

Keiji le sonrió y cerró los armarios donde se guardaban las flechas. Todos salieron del gimnasio y verificando que todo estuviera bien, cerraron.

— Yo me voy con Mura, ambos cogemos el mismo bus. —Hino se excusó con Keiji y Yuzuru, y se fueron hablando con Mura.

Keiji y Yuzuru se quedaron solos en la puerta de la universidad, estaban pensando en ir a comer, pero Keiji estaba cansado.

— Si quieres te acompaño a la estación.

Keiji se río y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

— Hombre, no te tienes que sentir culpable. Sabemos cómo te sientes y por eso no te juzgamos. De todas formas, gracias por el gesto.

Keiji se despidió y siguió por su camino solo. Al final, Yuzuru decidió irse para su casa también. En el camino para la estación de tren, se quedó pensando en ese chico. No era diferente a las personas que ya conocía, pero él mismo desconocía por qué se había sentido tan ofendido.

No era la primera vez que alguien no lo reconocía, era normal que no todas las personas vieran las competencias de tiro al blanco, era normal que no a todo el mundo le gustara. Con el tiempo sólo se concentraba en aquellos a los que les gustaba y disfrutaba de su nicho.

Sin embargo, tal vez fue por el hecho de que un grupo sin méritos hubiese captado la atención de alguien y no él, le hirió el ego. Sabía que era algo inmaduro, pero muchas veces era así de sensible e infantil. Sus amigos más cercanos podían ver esa faceta de él y seguir adelante, pero sabía que con los desconocidos era más difícil mostrar todo el rango de sus emociones.

Revolvió sus cabellos y repentinamente se sintió mal. Tal vez se había pasado con el chico, tal vez ese gesto del arco era demasiado exagerado para alguien que realmente no le había hecho nada. Tendría que pedirle disculpas cuando lo viera, ese no era el comportamiento que un superior debiera tener.

***

Para su sorpresa no se demoró mucho en encontrarse con el chico, que por cierto no sabía cómo se llamaba. Lo reconoció desde lejos y estaba hablando con Keiji y el chico Yamamoto estaba a su lado. Aprovechó ese momento y se acercó trotando.

— Buenos días.

— Yuzuru-san buenos días —Yamamoto hizo una reverencia.

— Buenos días Yuzuru.

Keiji respondió desinteresado y Yuzuru se quedó viendo al único que no le había dirigido la palabra.

— Buenos días para ti también… eh… ¿Cómo es que te llamas?

— Soy Shoma Uno. Buenos días.

Sota le pegó un codazo disimulado y Shoma lo miró incómodo.

— Yo quisiera pedirles disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer. Sé que mi salida del gimnasio fue muy grosera.  

Keiji miró a Yuzuru con ojos acusativos y Yuzuru sin darse cuenta hizo una reverencia.

— Lo siento yo también, debí haber pensado más en la situación. Me disculpo por avergonzarte en público.

— No, no, por favor no se disculpe, usted sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo como capitán.

Keiji negó con la cabeza de forma disimulada y sabía que tendría que reprender a Yuzuru después de eso. Yuzuru hizo una sonrisa tan grande que parecía que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula. Sus ojos marrones oscuro brillaron con gran intensidad y cada gesticulación que hacía, lo hacía ver más adorable.

Pensó que ya tenía al chico en un terreno conocido dónde la gente lo comenzaría adular, pero al darse cuenta que las facciones de Shoma se suavizaban mientras veía a Keiji y ni siquiera reparaba en su existencia, un diferente tipo de desilusión lo embargó. No era la típica molestia porque alguien no lo reconociera, era directamente que sentirse ignorado era solitario.

Redujo la sonrisa hasta que fue sólo una mueca y se quedó callado hasta que Shoma terminó de hablar con Keiji. Luego de ello, los dos se separaron y Yuzuru se quedó mirando a Keiji. Este ya sabía qué le iba a decir.

— Él estaba agradeciéndome por haberlo invitado a ayer y que yo era muy amable. Por eso fue que comenzamos a hablar. No sé qué esperabas de un chico que hiciste quedar en ridículo en frente de todos. Obvio que te iba a ignorar.

— ¿Ridículo? Hice que diera en el centro.

— Yuzuru, ya sabes que no se trata de eso. Lo trataste como a una chica enfrente de todo el mundo. Obviamente eso va a herir el orgullo de cualquiera.

— Ya me disculpé.

— Y seguramente el chico ya no te guarda rencor, pero no esperes que se vuelvan amigos.

Yuzuru sintió eso como un mensaje de una musa. ¡Claro! Podía empezar por ahí, si eran amigos seguramente él no lo iba a ignorar y no se iba a sentir mal otra vez. No le gustaba esa sensación porque sabía que no iba a poder quitarse de la cabeza a ese chico durante todo el día.

— Tienes razón, debo llevarme bien con él.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Keiji lo agarró del brazo—. Tú te calmas primero, deja de molestar a un chico de primero que si acaso conoces.             

— No lo voy a molestar, sólo me quiero llevar bien con él. Ya sabes, por aquello del trabajo en equipo.

— Yuzuru, él ni siquiera está en el club, deja de poner excusas ¿Quieres?

Una sonrisa como de revista enmarcó la cara de Yuzuru, ya Keiji sabía que era un caso perdido. Tendría que cuidar desde lejos a Shoma. Sabía que Yuzuru no iba a quedarse sólo con una disculpa.


	4. Capítulo 4

 

— ¿Una fiesta de bienvenida?

— Sí, y tal vez a tu amigo Shoma le interesaría venir también.

Yuzuru había creado lo que él consideraba la excusa perfecta. La fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos era algo que realmente se hacía, pero si lograba hacer que Shoma fuera, podrían empezar a entablar su amistad.

— Claro Yuzuru-san, voy a preguntarle si él quiere ir.

— Yo te acompaño.

— ¡No! Espere, es mejor que se lo diga yo.

Yuzuru pestañeó varias veces y una molestia creció en su interior. ¿Shoma ya le habría dicho a Yamamoto que no le caía bien y si lo veía se negaría inmediatamente? No le estaba dando la mínima oportunidad en ese caso.

— Vale, en ese caso esperaré tu respuesta.

— Muchas gracias por la invitación.

— Sí, claro.

Si Shoma no aceptaba ir, no tenía idea en qué otro escenario podría encontrárselo. Se estaba comportando como un idiota.

— Debería dejar así.

***

— ¡Salud a todos los nuevos miembros del club!

Las copas se alzaron y Yuzuru que fue quien hizo el brindis no se sentó hasta que todos los demás lo hicieron.

— Bueno, es una ocasión especial para nosotros tener a tantos nuevos en el club. En verdad queremos agradecerles por querer estar en este maravilloso mundo del tiro con arco. Espero que puedan encontrar en este club otro hogar y que todos seamos una familia. Gracias.

Los asistentes aplaudieron y entre ellos estaba un intruso. Shoma miraba a todos con recelo porque sabía que no debía estar ahí, pero Sota fue tan insistente que lo hizo fue más por mantenerlo callado que por otra cosa.

Para su sorpresa Yuzuru lo estuvo ignorado desde que llegó, cosa que le agradecía. No podía sentirse cómodo con esa repentina atención y aunque sabía que la invitación a esta fiesta venía por parte de él, podía inferir que lo hacía de modo de disculpa.

Si le preguntaran, prefería que no lo hubiesen invitado en primer lugar, pero ya que estaba ahí, iba a tratar de no destacar casi nada hasta que se acabara la fiesta. Pero los deseos no se cumplen a no ser que el destino se alíe también.

 Keiji se sentó a su lado y le ofreció una cerveza.

— Hola ¿Ya puedes beber verdad?

— Sí, pero soy malo lidiando con el alcohol.

— Esta la invito yo.

— Gracias.

Shoma se sintió cohibido, pero Keiji no lo hacía sentir alerta como Yuzuru. Tomó la jarra y le dio un sorbo largo.

— Eso, sigue. Disfruta la fiesta.

— Gracias.

Keiji se levantó y se fue para otro grupo. Sota se había integrado con el grupo de chicas que recordaba que se habían presentado antes. Cuando se dio cuenta todas se hicieron a su alrededor y Sota lo presentó.

— Bueno chicas, él es mi mejor amigo, Shoma Uno.

Mai y Wakaba lo saludaron alegres, mientras que Satoko estaba tímida desde su lugar. Shoma pensó que ese gesto era adorable. Poco después entraron un poco más en confianza y Wakaba y Mai se reían a carcajadas de las caras que había hecho Shoma cuando Yuzuru lo había guiado.

— Vamos chicas no sean cruel con él, no es muy bueno lidiando con la gente.

Sota salió a defenderlo. Shoma quiso irse de allí en ese mismo instante. No podía sentirse bien si le decían esas cosas. Había tardado su tiempo en minimizar lo ocurrido para que no le afectase, pero parecía que las otras personas sí lo veían igual de vergonzoso que él.

— Pero no te preocupes, realmente se vieron geniales juntos.

― Sí, se veían como dos príncipes o algo así.

Shoma se puso rojo con el comentario de Wakaba y se encogió todo lo que pudo. ¿Príncipe? ¿él? Sin lugar a dudas era el efecto de estar al lado de Yuzuru. Él no se consideraba atractivo en esa medida.  Satoko se rio bajito y capturó la atención de Shoma.

— No tienes que tomarte tan en serio lo que dice ¿Sabes? Sólo le van a dar más ganas de molestarte.

Shoma le sonrió y se quedó detallándola. Era más bajita que él y tenía un aura más infantil, pero a la vez era más madura y centrada. Le agradaba. No era un interés romántico, pero era persona que tenía un atractivo diferente.

La charla se desvió y fueron tratando temas más banales. Shoma se comenzó a divertir en verdad en la fiesta. Sota y él comenzaron a molestarse contando historias graciosas de su tiempo en la preparatoria y las chicas se reían de escucharlos.

A quién no veían en toda la escena era a Yuzuru que de lejos estaba pendiente de cada movimiento, de cada sonrisa, de cada gesto que Shoma hacía. Hino le pasó un a cerveza y le dijo en voz baja. 

— Si te gusta tanto, deberías ir a hablarle.

— ¿Qué?

Yuzuru se rio. Se tomó un sorbo de cerveza y siguió mirando a Shoma.

— No es lo que parece, sólo estaba analizándolo. Pensé que era algún tipo de chico introvertido, pero veo que puede llevarse bien con ellas.

— Es normal, si dejas que se acostumbre a la presencia de la gente, cualquiera va a entrar en confianza.

Yuzuru hizo un sonido afirmativo y se llevó unos cacahuates a la boca. Entre más veía ese grupo, más quería estar sentado entre ellos y riéndose de lo que fuera que estuvieran hablando. Takahito se sentó al lado de Hino y le preguntó con la mirada que qué era lo que le pasaba a Yuzuru. Hino con un gesto, apuntó con la barbilla hacia donde estaba el grupo de Shoma.

— Ah, el chico de la flecha.

— Este idiota de acá está embobado viéndolo.

— Yuzuru, deberías ir allá y ofrecerles unos pasabocas, por lo menos tendrías una excusa. No puedo creer que un galán como tú tenga problemas para integrarse en un grupo.

Yuzuru le lanzó un cacahuate a la cara a Mura y se hizo el ofendido, pero era verdad. Hasta él mismo se sorprendía de su repentina e inexplicable timidez. En ese momento se sentía como cuando hay un gato callejero que es muy bonito, pero si intentas acercarte va a huir.

— No voy a ser bien recibido allá, tampoco es que me guste coleccionar rechazos como si fueran premios de la cajita feliz.

Hino y Mura sonrieron. Se tomaron sus cervezas y se pusieron a hablar animadamente. Keiji estaba haciendo ronda por todas las mesas para que no faltara nada en la fiesta. La mesera llegó con la nueva orden de pasabocas y Keiji iba a pasar repartiéndolos, Yuzuru lo llamó y le dijo que él iba a hacerlo.

— Por favor Yuzuru, nada que cosas raras con Shoma.

— Sí mamá, no voy a hacer nada.

Yuzuru comenzó por la mesa más lejana a la de Shoma y poco a poco su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza a medida que se acercaba. Decidió ignorar ese síntoma y acercarse de manera natural.

— Buenas, llegó una orden extra de pasabocas.

— Yuzuru-san.

Las chicas dijeron en coro y abrieron espacio en la mesa para él pudiera dejar las cosas. Yuzuru decidió ignorar principalmente a Shoma y concentrarse en hablar con las chicas.

— ¿Sí se están divirtiendo?

— Sí Yuzuru-san muchas gracias. — dijo Wakaba animada.

Mai y Satoko asintieron y hubo un silencio incómodo de repente. Las personas de la mesa estaban esperando que él dijera algo o se fuera a seguir repartiendo los pasabocas, pero Yuzuru se quedó haciendo tiempo en la mesa.

Se puso a recoger los platos vacíos, aunque no era necesario, pero si podía estar en esa mesa un poco más, era todo lo que pedía.

— No Yuzuru-san— Sota lo interceptó—. Deje que nosotros recojamos.

— No, para nada. Hoy ustedes son nuestros invitados, merecen ser bien atendidos.

Les sonrió a todos con su típica expresión de propaganda y una vez hizo varias miradas rápidas a Shoma que no había reparado en su presencia, suspiró y decidió rendirse por esa tanda.

— Me avisan si quieren algo más ¿Vale?

— Sí, gracias.

Yuzuru dejó los platos vacíos de mala gana en la mesa y se sentó a tomarse toda la cerveza de un solo sorbo.

— Nuestra doncella enamorada está teniendo problemas.

Hino lo molestó por verlo hacer ese puchero tan adorable que ponía cuando las cosas no salían como él quería.

— ¿Quieres que hagamos algo para que se puedan integrar?

Mura pasó un plato de cacahuates junto con otra cerveza.

— ¿Puedes hacer algo?

— Claro, déjamelo a mí.

Yuzuru asintió y dejó que se encargara de todo.  Mura se levantó, tomó un cuchillo, una de las jarras vacías de cerveza y la golpeó hasta que todos se quedaron callados mirándolo.

— Bueno gente, quiero proponerles una actividad para que todos nos integremos. Estaba pensando en hacer una competencia. ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a las vencidas y el que pierda debe tomar un vaso de cerveza?

Hino, Yuzuru y Keiji se miraron sorprendidos. Keiji intentó detenerlo, pero Hino y Yuzuru lo contuvieron hasta que la mayoría de las personas estuvieron de acuerdo. Esa era una buena idea, de alguna forma podía funcionar.

— Bien, para decidir cuál será la primera pareja, hagamos un juego de piedra, papel y tijera entre todos los hombres.  Vengan aquí al centro.

Todos los hombres se pararon y habría alrededor de diez. Yuzuru tenía una sonrisa honesta, que simplemente contenía la expectación de jugar. Hicieron las primeras tres rondas y los ganadores había sido Mura, Sota y otros tres chicos. Los perdedores se hicieron en otro círculo y volvieron a jugar. El primer turno era para Yuzuru y otro chico.

El árbitro era Mura. Los acomodó en una de las sillas y colocó sus manos en el centro. Las sostuvo y dio inicio a la primera contienda. Todas las chicas estaban gritando  emocionadas, hasta que después de un momento, Yuzuru perdió.

— Estoy calentando, yo sé que ganaré. En el momento adecuado, ganaré.

Mura hizo una expresión de burla, Yuzuru era obvio que estaba esperando para entrar en una competencia cíclica con Shoma. Yuzuru se levantó y dejó que siguiera las otras personas. Se fijó en Shoma que ya seguía en el turno.

— ¿Qué tal fuerte te consideras?

Shoma espabiló y lo miró por primera vez en toda la noche.  Cuando sintió que estaba en el campo de visión, un escalofrío lo recorrió. Yuzuru le sonrió e hizo la pose con el brazo como si le costara mucho moverlo. Shoma le sonrió y miró para otro lado.

— Tal vez no sea tan fuerte como todos los demás aquí presentes.

Yuzuru se alegró que la respuesta llegara de forma tan amigable.

— Deberías entrenar conmigo antes de que llegue tu turno.

— ¿Eh?

— Ven.

Yuzuru tomó del brazo a Shoma y lo llevó a una de las mesas que estaba desocupadas. Se sentaron los dos y Shoma puso su brazo en posición. Yuzuru hizo lo mismo y contó hasta tres. Shoma por decencia no empujó con todas sus fuerzas y Yuzuru al  sentir eso, se dejó ganar con la poca fuerza que estaba haciendo Shoma. Sacudió su mano e hizo la dramatización como si su respiración se hubiese ido por correr mucho. 

— Estoy impresionado, eres muy fuerte.

Shoma se rio con ganas y volvió a poner el brazo en posición.

— Deberías intentar ganarme Yuzuru-san.

— Si me dices Yuzu está bien.

— Vale, en ese caso, Yuzu-kun.

Tal vez era por la cerveza, pero Shoma no se sentía para nada intimidado en ese momento. De hecho, tenía ganas de estar amistoso. Volvieron a intentar las vencidas y esta vez Yuzuru se puso serio y le tumbó el brazo en el acto. Shoma se sacudió el brazo y parpadeó varias veces.

— No sabía que eras tan competitivo.

— Por supuesto, querido Shoma. En este mundo sólo se puede competir con ese espíritu.

Shoma volvió a poner el brazo y continuaron con su lucha. Ya era el turno de Shoma para competir, pero Mura al darse cuenta que Yuzuru había cumplido su objetivo, fingió que no seguía Shoma y siguió con el siguiente.

Para la quita ronda de vencidas entre Yuzuru y Shoma, habían perdido totalmente el contexto de la legalidad del juego y ya estaban usando las dos manos y haciendo tomar desmedidamente al que perdía.

Shoma estaba un poco más borracho que Yuzuru, pero todavía estaba consciente, por eso incluso entre su estado de embriaguez, se sorprendió cuando en la siguiente ronda, en vez de hace la pose de siempre Yuzuru tomó su mano y entrecruzó sus dedos.

— Así no se juega.

Shoma quiso quitar la mano, pero no pudo. Luego se comenzó a reír bajito y se recostó sobre la mesa.

— Eres un tramposo Yuzu-kun. Así vas a ganar.

— ¿Ah sí?

Yuzuru se llevó la mano de Shoma hasta su boca y comenzó a mordisquearle los nudillos. Shoma se irguió en el acto y se puso más rojo de lo estaba.

— No hagas eso se siente raro.

Una mecha se prendió en la psiquis nublada por el alcohol de Yuzuru. Sus dientes bajaron hasta morder sus dedos y luego comenzó a chuparlos.

Shoma intentaba quitar la mano, pero realmente Yuzuru era fuerte. Un hormigueo le entumeció el brazo. La lengua de Yuzuru le recorría la extensión de sus dedos y de nuevo se volvía a meter el dedo a la boca.

— No. No hagas eso.

Shoma ya estaba hablando en susurros y con toda la vergüenza del mundo. Esa vista era tan erótica aunque se tratara de un hombre, que no podía evitar sentirse perturbado en algún sentido. Yuzuru encontró entretenido molestarlo así y decidió seguir subiendo. Comenzó a mordisquear su muñeca y luego siguió brazo arriba, cuando iba a llegar al codo, sintió un golpe en la nuca.

— Tú deja de molestar a los de primero.

Keiji estaba realmente molesto y los separó. Shoma se levantó de la mesa y se cubrió el brazo y Yuzuru se quedó con una sonrisa vacía mirando a la mesa. Nadie alrededor entendió qué había pasado y decidieron hacer caso omiso y seguir jugando a las vencidas.

Keiji ignoró a Yuzuru y este se quedó solo sentado en esa mesa, lo que él en ese momento agradeció es que nadie hubiese notado que tenía una erección. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió cuando en el cambio de posición sintió su entrepierna incómoda.

“Diablos”, pensó,  ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

 


	5. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas y santas y muchas tantas. 
> 
> Final cursi, historia a medias, eso ya lo sé. XD pero la idea de esta historia no era que fuera algo demasiado elaborado. 
> 
> En fin, espero les guste.

Yuzuru llegó a su apartamento, se acomodó en su cama y se quedó mirando hacia la nada. Antes de darse cuenta su respiración estaba agitada, se sentía cansado y todo el efecto del alcohol había desaparecido. Antes despedirse, Shoma se acercó y se inclinó despidiéndose de forma muy respetuosa, pero entre todo seguía llamándolo “Yuzu-kun”.

Shoma estaba tan borracho, estaba preocupado por que hubiese llegado a casa bien, pero no tenía forma de contactarlo. Todavía en su interior estaba esa pesadez del alma que le decía que algo diferente estaba pasando. Recordaba las caras avergonzadas de Shoma, recordaba su propia excitación y se sentía tan extraño. Todos esos sentimientos eran tan ajenos a lo que estaba acostumbrado que hasta el dudaba que eso no fuera producto del alcohol.

Le llegó un mensaje de Mura que considerado le dijo que había acompañado a Sota para dejar a Shoma en la casa. Yuzuru le agradeció por el mensaje y se recostó mirando la pantalla del celular. Les habían tomado una foto al grupo e incluso aunque sabía que debía mirar a la cámara, se quedó mirando a Shoma.

“En serio, ¿Qué es lo que siento por Shoma?”, entre más lo detallaba más adorable le parecía, quería estar cerca suyo, pero si todo era una broma al final no tendría ni el más mínimo chiste que se hubiese transformado en algo real.

Tocó su vientre y lo masajeo como si fuera un bebé al que le duele el estómago, pero es que en verdad le ardía. Era una sensación tan molesta. Cogió una almohada y se la colocó en la cara con toda la fuerza, como si se quisiera asfixiar.

— ¡¿Por qué soy tan inmaduro para estas cosas?!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas a través de la almohada y siguió gritando hasta que se cansó. Shoma Uno, debía estar realmente mal ¿Por qué una persona que no había hecho nada había capturado tanto su atención?

Lo que hizo en la fiesta ya no era una broma, ni era para llamar su atención, directamente era un intento de conquistarlo ¿Pero por qué? Sólo había se había dicho que iba a ser su amigo. Y volvía a reparar toda la escena y sabía que no tenía excusa.

— Demonios… Yuzuru Hanyu, te estás comportando como un idiota patético.

***

Pasó casi un mes desde la última vez que vio a Shoma. No esperaba que eso sucediera, pero si lo pensaba era natural, no tenía nada que los conectara. Tampoco tenía excusa para hablar con Yamamoto sobre cómo estaba Shoma, pero repentinamente pensó que algo.

— Oye Yamamoto-kun ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— Claro, Yuzuru-san.

— Tu amigo… Shoma ¿Entró al equipo de fútbol al fin?

— ¿Equipo de fútbol? ¿Quién le dijo eso Yuzuru-san?

— ¿Eh? Él me lo dijo el día que nos encontramos por primera vez.

— Creo que le ha hecho una broma porque no quería que insistiera en meterlo en el club. ¿Sabe? Él es así, se asusta cuando recibe la atención de repente y si algo no le gusta, prefiere rechazarlo cortésmente, aunque sea algo ambiguo.

— Así que él no está en el club de fútbol… ¿Entonces a qué club se metió?

— A ninguno que yo sepa, él decidió inscribirse a una pista de patinaje.

— ¿Patinaje? Jum, ya veo. ¿Podrías decirme dónde queda? No es que tenga intensión de molestarlo, perdón por eso, por cierto.

— No creo que sea una buena idea. Lamento decirle esto Yuzuru-san pero Shoma no se siente muy cómodo con su presencia y si lo llega a encontrar en la pista, se va a poner bravo conmigo.

— No, está bien. Tienes razón, fui demasiado lejos. Mándale mis disculpas.

— Sí señor.

En su cabeza gritó y se revolcó hasta que no pudo más. Era un idiota, un completo imbécil, por supuesto que Shoma lo odiaba. No sólo lo había tratado como una chica, sino que en plena fiesta lo había acosado sexualmente. Debía agradecer que no lo hubiese denunciado.

Se rehusaba a que las cosas terminaran así, debía haber algo que pudiese hacer. Aunque no tenía claro realmente qué era lo que quería con Shoma, si lo tenía como amigo no podía asegurar que no lo iba a acosar, pero pensar en él como su pareja ya era demasiado lejos.

— Oye Yuzuru—Mura se acercó y le entregó el arco—. Tienes que entrenar con tu grupo, espabila hombre que a este paso los de primero te van a derrocar.

Tomó los implementos y se calmó. Era verdad, tenía que calmarse, debía poderse hacer algo y si no había nada que hacer, sencillamente lo olvidaría. Siguió su entrenamiento como era debido con su grupo, esa era su responsabilidad, no había más que ello.

***

Unos gemidos agudos se interrumpían por la garganta que se cerraba por la falta de aire. Su lengua con especial ahínco se revolvía entre la longitud de su abdomen hasta llegar a la marca de su ropa interior. Abrió las piernas con violencia y un grito agudo llenó la habitación.

El cuerpo delgado, los pechos tan pequeños, pero un cuerpo tan atractivo lo dejó embobado ¿A qué horas había traído a esa chica a su habitación? Quería ver su rostro, pero sus delicados brazos le tapaban la cara.

— Vamos, déjame verte.

—No, es muy vergonzoso.

Yuzuru capturó un pezón que estaba erecto y lo mordió y chupó con insistencia y constancia. La chica se revolcó en su lugar y se abría desesperada por las atenciones.

— Yuzu-kun, no más… me siento muy rara.

Yuzuru sonrió y metió sus largos dedos dentro de la ropa interior. La entrepierna estaba húmeda y anhelante, introdujo sus dedos con delicadeza y raspó todos los lugares de su interior. La chica se revolcó agarrando de los hombros a Yuzuru y acercando su cara hasta la de él, cuando el cabello corto se acomodó, los ojos juguetones de Shoma lo miraron.

— Shoma… así que eras una chica.

— Eres demasiado denso Yuzu-kun.

— Perdón por eso.

Sacó su mano de su vulva y con desesperación le quitó la ropa interior. Las manos femeninas se acercaron a la cremallera de su pantalón y sacaron su miembro que estaba lleno de vigor.

— Vamos a tener un problema grande si quedo embarazada. Debe haber algún condón por aquí ¿Verdad?

Yuzuru no se molestó en revisar si había o no, en ese momento no le importaba si la embarazaba, si eso pasaba se casaría con ella y criaría a los hijos que tuviera. Enterró su miembro en su feminidad y todo el aire se le fue de los pulmones. El calor, la intensidad del roce, iba a perder la consciencia. Sentía como si su miembro hubiese llegado directamente al sol. Eso era imposible, no podía estar derritiéndose de esa manera.

Las delgadas piernas de Shoma rodearon su cadera y abrazándolo fuertemente gimió en su oído.

— No Yuzu-kun… me siento muy rara… no quiero que me embaraces, pero no quiero que pares.

 

El orgasmo fue tan fuerte que se despertó en el suelo, respirando entrecortado y desubicado.  Su miembro seguía erguido como si pudiera seguir quince rondas más. Y la incomodidad de la humedad le confirmaba que a sus veinte años tenía sueños húmedos como un adolecente y no sólo eso, con la versión femenina de un chico que no conocía hacía más de un mes.

Antes de ponerse a juzgar cualquier posible componente moral de su nueva descubierta etapa se encargó de la necesidad que lo apremiaba. Estaba tan sensible que dudaba que se fuera a calmar simplemente por mojarse con agua fría.

Toda la ruta de la mañana se vio entorpecida por ese pequeño cambio. Llegó al gimnasio desalentado y como si ya fuera hora de irse a dormir en vez de despertarse. Abrió el gimnasio, todavía no había llegado nadie. Arregló los armarios y sacó los arcos y las flechas. La actividad de la mañana empezaría por correr y luego vendrían a practicar los tiros, pero ahorraba tiempo si ya todo estaba listo.

— Buenos días.

Yuzuru se sorprendió por lo repentino de la voz y se volteó. La figura de Shoma estaba en la entrada del gimnasio. Para ser una mañana nublada, Yuzuru sentía que el cielo tenía dos soles. Se puso nervioso y botó algunas flechas en el camino a recibirlo. Corrió hasta la entrada y se limpió las manos por el sudor. 

— Ahm, buenos días ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Sonrió lo más galán que pudo, pero pudo percibir que seguramente estaría haciendo una cara de imbécil.

— Yuzu-kun, buenos días.

A Yuzuru se le derritió el alma por solo saber que sobrio lo seguía llamando “Yuzu-kun”. Trató de tranquilizarse y dejar de hacer una cara de idiota.

— Sota, digo, Yamamoto está enfermo y me dijo que les avisara que no podía venir al entrenamiento.

— Ah, claro Yamamoto-kun ¿Qué le pasó?

— Tiene gripa.

— Ya veo.

Shoma hizo una reverencia y se iba a despedir, pero Yuzuru en su prisa porque no se fuera lo tomó de la manga de su chaqueta y lo arrastró dentro del gimnasio. La expresión de Shoma se deformó por la incomodidad y Yuzuru se sintió muy mal por eso. Lo soltó y se quedaron los dos en la mitad del gimnasio en silencio.

— Yuzu-kun, creo que es mejor que me vaya, realmente no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

— Shoma, espera, yo sí tengo que hablar contigo.

Yuzuru miró fijamente a los ojos de Shoma que lo esquivaron en el acto.

— Lamento mucho lo ocurrido en la fiesta. No era mi intensión hacerte sentir incómodo. Yo… Yo no sé qué me pasó.

— Yuzu-kun… yo no estoy molesto por eso.

Yuzuru miró para todos los lados y pensó que a lo mejor estaba hablándole a otra persona. Si no había sido por lo de la fiesta, no sabía qué más pudo haber hecho para ofenderlo.

— Aunque claro que eso me impactó, pero sé que fue una cuestión del alcohol y el ambiente de la fiesta. A mí me molesta es otra cosa. Yuzu-kun—levantó su mirada hasta que se encontró con la de él—. ¿Por qué te la pasas buscándome?

La expresión de Yuzuru lo decía todo, no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando. En ese mes que no se encontraron no había hecho nada diferente de lo normal, o por lo menos lo que podía recordar. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

— Sota me contó que le preguntaste sobre a qué club me metí. Cuando voy al restaurante donde celebramos la fiesta siempre me dicen que te la pasas allá. Incluso algunas de mis compañeras de curso hablan de que te ven más seguido por mi facultad.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo hice eso? No, no espera, tiene que haber un mal entendido. Respecto al restaurante, es un lugar muy famoso entre los estudiantes, es normal que vaya allá a menudo y lo de Sota, bueno pensé que tal vez te habías interesado un poco en el club. Y lo de la facultad… no sé por qué paso por tu facultad más a menudo.

Entre más trataba de explicarse, más sentía que se enredaba en sus propias excusas. En serio, no se había fijado que había empezado a hacer eso. ¿Realmente estaba buscando a Shoma inconscientemente? ¿Era un adolecente acosador ahora? ¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso?

Shoma estaba dispuesto a irse, se volteó y Yuzuru en su desesperación de que las cosas se acabaran así lo aprisionó en un abrazo por atrás. El cuerpo de esa persona se pegó al suyo y por primera vez en todo ese mes, se sintió tranquilo. Se sintió muy contento.

— Lo siento, perdóname por favor.

— ¿Qué quieres Yuzu-kun? —Shoma murmuró sin resistirse al abrazo.

Esa era una buena pregunta ¿Qué era lo que quería? Nada tenía sentido, pero quería dárselo, porque Shoma lo valía. Por primera vez iba a perder algo en su vida y no se sentía preparado para ello.

— Te quiero a ti.

Su propia voz sonó como si fuera la de alguien más. Yuzuru estaba consternado con su propia declaración. Se le había declarado a un chico que apenas si acaso conocía. No sólo no sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo, sino que ahora se había tirado a un abismo sin fondo. Ahora sólo quedaba que lo rechazara para siempre y tener que vivir con la tortura de haber arruinado algo que pudo ser muy bonito.

Cuando estaba dispuesto a soltarlo, la mano temblando de Shoma se agarró de su brazo y se encogió lo más que pudo.

— ¿Qué me estás contando? ¿Por qué yo?

— ¡¿Eso mismo me pregunto yo?!—Yuzuru se aferró como a nadie en su vida y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.—. Pero sé que te necesito. Lo siento, perdóname, pero quédate aquí. No importa si no es conmigo, pero en un lugar donde pueda verte.

Shoma estaba temblado entre los brazos de Yuzuru. No había pronunciado ninguna palabra, pero tampoco es pudiera decir mucho.

Yuzuru soltó el abrazo y Shoma se volteó para verlo, ambos estaban sonrojados. Los ojos de Shoma brillaban como si fueran a llorar y los de Yuzuru estaban igual. Yuzuru se acercó y Shoma retrocedió, eso no podía estar pasando así. ¿Era una invitación?

Shoma bajó la mirada y trató de huir, pero Yuzuru lo acorraló y lo tomó del rostro. Shoma intentaba desviar la mirada, pero Yuzuru se interponía al lugar donde pretendía huir.

— Mírame, estoy siendo lo más sincero que puedo. No puedes evadirme así. Dime lo que sientes, no importa lo que sea que es.

— Yo no sé qué siento—Shoma lo miró asustado—. Cuando pienso en ti mi pecho me duele y no puedo dormir. Todos los días estoy paranoico pensando que me voy a encontrar contigo. Estoy cansado.

Yuzuru abrió la boca como si el aire hubiese abandonado sus pulmones y se lanzó con toda fuerza para chocar sus labios con los de Shoma. En ese mismo momento, los dos supieron qué era lo que estaban buscando.

Yuzuru separó sus bocas y Shoma iba a rechistar, pero lo volvió a callar con un beso. Y aunque quería detenerse una reacción en cadena hizo que lo besara dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y quién sabe cuántas veces más.

Las mariposas en su estómago no mentían, ese sentimiento era real. Era lo más irracional, ilógico que alguna vez pensó que le fuera a pasar, pero no tenía otra forma de explicar lo que le estaba pasando que la expresión “amor a primera vista”.

Shoma puso sus manos en la cara de Yuzuru y se estrechó contra él. Ese beso se hizo más largo, más significativo, más preciado. La mano derecha de Yuzuru bajó a la cadera de Shoma y lo acercó más contra él.

En ese momento Shoma se separó unos centímetros para tomar aire. Tantos besos lo habían mareado. Yuzuru se rio como un idiota y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

— Shoma ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

— ¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Yo?!

— Claro ¿Quién más?

— Esto es muy repentino…  creo que mejor no.

Yuzuru no se pudo tomar esas palabras en serio hasta que al deshacer el abrazo vio el rostro consternado de Shoma.

— Creo que sería mejor si primero nos conocemos mejor. Como amigos.

— Está bien, sólo voy a aceptar eso con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

— Si somos amigos que pueden hacer esto.

Y lo besó tiernamente durante largo rato. Cuando se separaron Shoma estaba tan rojo que pensó que le iba a salir humo.

— Está bien—Le susurró mientras se tapaba su cara con sus manos.

Yuzuru lo abrazó y se quedaron así hasta una voz de fondo carraspeó de fondo. Los dos se separaron en el acto y vieron que se trataba de Mura.

— Buenos días, me alegro mucho que se hayan reconciliado, pero los chicos ya estar por venir al entrenamiento.

Shoma salió corriendo del gimnasio lleno de vergüenza, Mura lo dejó pasar, pero la sonrisa de Yuzuru sólo era la confirmación de lo que se imaginaba.

En ese momento se preguntaba ¿Qué tipo de secretos encontraría cada día en Shoma? La alegría de saber que compartiría unas horas cada día con él, era suficiente motivación para ganar diez torneos.

— Bueno Yuzuru, espabila. Ya vienen los chicos, podrás verte con Shoma cuando se acabe el día.

— Es cierto, podré verlo cuando se acabe el día.

Y tarareando, Yuzuru empezó un camino que dudaría tanto tiempo que ninguno de los dos lo hubiese imaginado.

**Author's Note:**

> *Gi es el "kimono" que usan las personas que practican tiro al blanco.


End file.
